ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: Future Seasons
Season Nine SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete Ninth Season is a season boxset of SpongeBob. The ninth season DVD is a four disc set, containing all 26 episodes from season 9, including the show's 200th episode. The season was released on DVD / Blu-Ray on October 10, 2017. Disc 1 #Extreme Spots / Squirrel Record #Patrick-Man! / Gary's New Toy #License to Milkshake / Squid Baby #Little Yellow Book / Bumper to Bumper #Eek, an Urchin! / Squid Defense #Jailbreak! / Evil Spatula Disc 2 #It Came from Goo Lagoon #Safe Deposit Krabs / Plankton's Pet #Don't Look Now / Séance Shméance #Kenny the Cat / Yeti Krabs #SpongeBob You're Fired #Lost in Bikini Bottom / Tutor Sauce #Squid Plus One / The Executive Treatment Disc 3 #Company Picnic / Pull Up a Barrel #Sanctuary! / What's Eating Patrick? #Patrick! The Game / The Sewers of Bikini Bottom #SpongeBob LongPants / Larry's Gym #The Fish Bowl / Married to Money #Mall Girl Pearl / Two Thumbs Down Disc 4 #Sharks vs. Pods / CopyBob DittoPants #Sold! / Lame and Fortune #Goodbye, Krabby Patty? #Sandy's Nutmare / Bulletin Board #Food Con Castaways / Snail Mail #Pineapple Invasion / Salsa Imbecilicus #Mutiny on the Krusty / The Whole Tooth Season Ten SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete Tenth Season is a season boxset of SpongeBob. The tenth season DVD is a two disc set, containing all 11 episodes from season 10. The season will be released on DVD / Blu-Ray sometime in 2018. Disc 1 #Whirly Brains / Mermaid Pants #Unreal Estate / Code Yellow #House Worming / Mimic Madness #Snooze You Lose / Krusty Catering #SpongeBob's Place / Plankton Gets the Boot #Life Insurance / Burst Your Bubble #Plankton Retires / Trident Trouble Disc 2 #The Incredible Shrinking SpongeBob / Sportz? #The Getaway / Lost and Found #Patrick's Coupon / Out of the Picture #Feral Friends / Don't Wake Patrick Season Eleven SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete Eleventh Season is a season boxset of SpongeBob. The eleventh season DVD is a four disc set, containing all 26 episodes from season 11. The season will be released on DVD sometime in 2019/2020. This season premiered on Nickelodeon on June 24th. Disc 1 #Cave Dwelling Sponge / The Clam Whisperer #Spot Returns / The Checkup #Spin the Bottle / There's a Sponge In My Soup #Man Ray Returns / Larry the Floor Manager #The Legend of Boo-kini Bottom #No Pictures Please / Stuck On the Roof #Krabby Patty Creature Feature / Teacher's Pests Disc 2 #Sanitation Insanity / Bunny Hunt #Squid Noir / Scavengerpants #Cuddle E. Hugs / Pat the Horse #Chatterbox Gary / Don't Feed the Clowns #Drive Happy / Old Man Patrick #Fun-Sized Friends / Grandmum's the Word #Doodle Dimension / Moving Bubble Bass Disc 3 #High Sea Diving / Bottle Burglars #My Leg / Ink Lemonade #Shopping List / Mustard O' Mine #Whale Watching / The Krusty Cleaners #Patnoccio / ChefBob #Library Cards / Plankton Paranoia #Surf 'N' Turf / Call the Cops Disc 4 Category:DVD Category:DVDs Category:Blu-Ray Category:Blu-Rays Category:SpongeBob SquarePants